My Immortal KN
by Gothic Tigress
Summary: Once again he lost his precious person...Can he survive this time.Warning: MM relations OCness character death KakaNaru


Ok this is my first Yaoi story…. There's no Yaoi goodness, I'm sorry to say just the KakaNaru pairing. This has not been beta'd because I'm too lazy to ask someone XD This is a song fic, for those who don't know, it's a story written around a song. They're rare now a days… Anyway hope you enjoy .

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, "My Immortal" I also do not own Naruto but damn I wish I did…. I'd even settle Kakashi… maybe Itachi too…. With Naruto you can't have just one…. Like potato chips.

**"My Immortal"**

_I'm so tired of being here_

He walked over the grass stepping closer to the hole in the ground as people leave laughing and smiling… mocking. He caught the eye of a few of them, "Bastards," he muttered under his breath. Looking at the casket before him placing a single black rose upon it, he stood back to watch it be lowered into the ground.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Tears flew freely from his hidden eyes, covered by long silver locks. A hand touched his shoulder. He turned around only to see no one there. But he knew very well who it was. He turned back forward hearing hard clumped dirt hit the casket, the first drop of rain following it. He stared up at the mourning sky, the rain washing away tears.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

With a heavy heart he walked away, leaving his love and hope behind the way he's done one too many times.

  
_Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"Why, why did this have to happen? It's not fair… what did I do to deserve this?" He fell to his knees, palms overshadowing his eyes fingers latched onto his skull. His shoulders shook while tear drops stained the wood floor. He calmly strolled over taking him within her arms, "Shh… Naruto it'll be ok," holding Naruto against him, "I promise, everything will be ok…"

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light_

He sat on his bed, memories flooding his mind. Tracing Naruto's face over with his finger tips, already the picture looked faded. Already Kakashi was forgetting his voice, his smile and his sent. It had only been a week. He lay down; mismatched eyes caught the ceiling, the photograph lying over his heart, protected by his hand. Letting a few tears slide, he drifts off to sleep.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts_  
_My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

'_Naruto-kun please be safe… Oh Kami-sama please let me get there in time.'_ Kakashi, felt something was wrong when he spoke to Naruto on the phone last night. He finally made it into Naruto's apartment. Smashing onto the wooden floor, his heart shattering, followed by a blood curdling scream, Kakashi got to his love a moment too late. The once tear stained floor now stained with blood… _his_…   
Lifeless eyes staring at the frightened form.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He shot up, the picture falling to his lap. He glanced at the time, _2:30 a.m_. He got up, walked down the hall grabbed his car keys and left. She drove off into the stormy night. The rain pounded away against the windshield. The roads were as slippery as ice.

_Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"I'll never leave you," Naruto hugged him tight, "remember that…"

"_**Why, why did this have to happen? It's not fair… what did I do to deserve this?" **_

"You know I love you," Naruto looked up at Kakashi smiling warmly and replied, "Yes I do and I love you too." The sunlight hitting them the perfect way, the moment was perfect.

"**_Shh… baby it'll be ok," holding Naruto against him, "I promise, everything will be ok…"_**  
Memories repeated themselves over and over. Taunting him and raping his mind. The blurry road became even blurrier. "But everything wasn't okay… and you did leave." He shut his eyes tight trying to hold back tears, driving eighty miles per hour. 

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

As the car turned, even brighter lights came into view. Kakashi opened his eyes to see the truck coming at him. He spun the wheel as quickly as he could, breaking through the railing, his car flipping over three times before finally stopping, bright lights from his car highlighting the gravel and trees. Within the hour paramedics rushed to his aide. They tore him from the car as quickly as possible. Half opened eyes watched them; the sounds were distant to his ears. His black t-shirt ripped open and his pants cut. Bandages and emergency equipment were being applied. His body felt numb… cold…The rain washing away his blood from his wounds. The sound of his own heart was the only thing he could hear now as it slowed. The face of his love the only thing he could see as paramedics rushed him away to the hospital, the lights flashing, and the siren loud but down the road… they stopped… the sirens, the flashing lights… stopped.

_Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

"I'm sorry I wasn't …_enough_" His last thought.


End file.
